API GetFactionInfo
This function was updated in patch 3.0.2 Get's details for a specific faction/faction header, you can only view information on factions you have already encountered. name, description, standingId, bottomValue, topValue, earnedValue, atWarWith, canToggleAtWar, isHeader, isCollapsed, hasRep, isWatched, isChild = GetFactionInfo(factionIndex) Parameters Arguments :(factionIndex) :;factionIndex :: Integer - The row of the faction display to request information from. The rows start from the top of your reputation tab as 1 and move down, includes headers but not hidden reputations. Returns :name, description, standingId, bottomValue, topValue, earnedValue, atWarWith, canToggleAtWar, isHeader, isCollapsed, isWatched :;name :: String - The display name/label for this row. :;description :: String - Returns the small description from the reputation tab. :;standingId :: Integer StandingId - Numeric representation of standing(Neutral, friendly etc) with faction, is always between 0 and 8 (present for header rows, though its significance is unknown) :;bottomValue :: Integer - Numeric representation of the minimum reputation earned with this faction at the current standing, ex. Neutral is 0, Friendly is 3000 (Present for header rows, but significance of value is unknown). :;topValue :: Integer - Numeric representation of the maximum reputation that can be earned with this faction at the current standing, ex. Neutral is 3000, Friendly is 9000 (Present for header rows, but significance of value is unknown). :;earnedValue :: Integer - Numeric representation of the TOTAL reputation earned with this faction, ex. 1500/3000 Neutral is 1500, 2500/6000 Friendly is 5500 (Present for header rows, but significance of value is unknown). :;atWarWith :: Flag - 1 if player is at war with the faction, nil otherwise. :;canToggleAtWar :: Flag - 1 if player can toggle the 'At War' flag for this faction, nil otherwise. :;isHeader :: Flag - 1 if this row is a header row, nil otherwise. :;isCollapsed :: Flag - 1 if this row is a collapsed header row, nil otherwise. :;hasRep (New in 3.0.2) :: Flag - 1 indicates when a faction that's otherwise a header should show its own reputation bar.(Currently used for Horde Expedition / Alliance Vanguard.) :;isWatched :: Flag - 1 if this faction is being watched (Show as experience bar in default UI), nil otherwise. :;isChild (New in 3.0.2) :: Flag - 1 is used in conjunction with isHeader to create the new 3-level faction tree structure. Example for factionIndex = 1, GetNumFactions() do name, description, standingId, bottomValue, topValue, earnedValue, atWarWith, canToggleAtWar, isHeader, isCollapsed, hasRep, isWatched, isChild = GetFactionInfo(factionIndex) if isHeader nil then DEFAULT_CHAT_FRAME:AddMessage("Faction: " .. name .. " - " .. earnedValue) end end Result :Prints each faction's name and earned value. Faction: Cenarion Circle - 2785 Faction: Argent Dawn - 405 Faction: Thunder Bluff - 15042 looping over all factions The above code will only loop over those factions visible in the faction panel and thus not include those in collapsed headers. To loop over all factions, including the hidden ones, you can use the following code. local factionIndex = 1 local lastFactionName repeat local name, description, standingId, bottomValue, topValue, earnedValue, atWarWith, canToggleAtWar, isHeader, isCollapsed, hasRep, isWatched, isChild = GetFactionInfo(factionIndex) if name lastFactionName then break end lastFactionName = name -- YOUR CODE HERE -- factionIndex = factionIndex + 1 until factionIndex > 200 Reputation Information Within the game reputation is shown as a formatted value of XXXX/YYYYY (ex:1234/12000) but outside of the reputation tab these values are not avaliable directly. The game uses a flat value for reputation. Earned Value The earnedValue returned by GetFactionInfo( ) is NOT the value on your reputation bars, but instead the distance your reputation has moved from 0 (1/3000 Neutral). All reputations given by the game are simply the number of reputation points from the 0 point, Neutral and above are positive reputations, anything below Neutral is a negative value and must be treated as such for any reputation calculations. Notice that for negative reputation that the Earned value is how far below 0 your reputation is, not how far till Hated or Exalted. Headers *Headers (or Header Rows) are the titles presented on top of your reputation groups as titles, such as "Shattrath City", "Horde" and "Steamwheedle Cartel". If you do not wish to use these values, you can use isHeader to filter them out. See also * * Category:World of Warcraft API